Metabolic syndrome is a name for a group of risk factors that occur together and increase the risk for coronary artery disease, stroke, and type 2 diabetes. Metabolic syndrome is becoming more and more common in the United States. Researchers are not sure whether the syndrome is due to one single cause, but all of the risks for the syndrome are related to obesity. The two most important risk factors for metabolic syndrome are: extra weight around the middle and upper parts of the body (central obesity), where the body may be described as “apple-shaped;” and insulin resistance, in which the body cannot use insulin effectively. Insulin is needed to help control the amount of sugar in the body. As a result, blood sugar and fat levels rise. Other risk factors include: aging. genetic propensity, hormone changes, and lack of exercise. People who have metabolic syndrome often have two other problems that can either cause the condition or make it worse: excess blood clotting and low levels of inflammation throughout the body. At present effective means for treating and preventing metabolic syndrome are needed.